veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Demi-Gods
Demi-Gods are entities similar to Gods, but with much less power. Just as their power is lesser, so is the scope of their domains. Demi-Gods rule over a limited aspect of the world or life. Sometimes they rule over a specific thing that falls under the domain of another God, in which case the Demi-God is a servant of that God. In other cases, the Demi-God exists independent of any single God, but subservient to the Pantheon as a whole. Demi-Gods often have traditions and customs associated with them, but rarely full blown religions or organized worship. The exact portrayal of Demi-Gods differs depending on location - they are usually portrayed in art as being of the same race as the artist. Demi-Gods Ayesu Ayesu is the Demi-God of the Harvest and Plenty. He is portrayed as a rotund, friendly Demi-God, always surrounded by food and various animal companions. Ayesu is often invoked during Harvest festivals and is prayed for by farmers for a good harvest. In a more comical and less-serious aspect, he is sometimes portrayed as a representation of gluttony. Chukk Chukk is the Demi-God of Physical Prowess and Strength. He is portrayed with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a horse, both heavily muscled. There are many stories of the fantastic feats of strength he performed during the War of the Gods. He is a favourite Demi-God among any sort of athletes and is prayed to for success when training to become stronger. Dasha Dasha is the Demi-Goddess of Magical Study. She is portrayed as a very small, elderly old woman, wrapped in thick robes and cloths. She is invoked on to impart knowledge of her craft and is mainly invoked among those who study and seek to learn more of magic. Gibrior Gibrior is unique amidst the demi-gods of Veria in that he was, according to the legends surrounding him, originally a human. More specifically, he is the spiritual progenitor of Gibria - a Mythical King said to have founded their land and so heavily steeped in stories, legends and myths that he ascended to deified status. Some more imaginative mages suggest this to literally be the case - a man so worshipped that on death his spirit became a demi-god. Regardless, Gibrior is one of the most popular gods in his homeland and his fame spreads elsewhere. He is the Demi-God of honoruable fighters, Warrior Kings, Conquerers and Leaders. Jiem Jiem is the Demi-God of gamblers, actors, games and bluffing. He is portrayed always wearing a mask, wearing a cloak made out of masks strung together. He is invoked when one wants to be convincing in a role, wether for acting, bluffing or other means. He is often called upon in the heat of particularly important moves during games of chance. The King of Chalices The King of Chalices is the Demi-God of Sacrifice, Diplomacy and Compassion. He is portrayed as a mature, fair-haired man, holding a chalice and sceptre. He represents neutral, balanced leaders and servants who care for a community, whether large and small. He is prayed to by Diplomats, Lawyers, Doctors and Conscientious Kings. He is a particular favourite of the ruling dynasty of Kolvecca, representing to them the role of mediator they play between different religions and factions. Machdadi Machdadi is the Demi-God of mirth, humour and expression. His portrayals vary widely but are usually caricatures or colourfully amusing. He represents spontaneity, comedy and laughter, as well as mischeiviousness and unpredictability. He is prayed to by those who entertain, or those who seek luck in perhaps less than logical endeavours. Mathia Mathia is the Demi-Goddess of music, stories and history. She is portrayed as a woman in rough travelling clothes, carrying a large stringed instrument. She travels and records the truths of the world and lets them out little by little through her music - and, hopefully, through those who seek her aid through prayer. Bards in particular give their prayers to her. Papheil Papheil is the Demi-Goddess of the home. She is always portrayed as a woman in a long robe, carrying a ring of keys in one hand and a lantern in the other. She is also the protector of private property and of personal safety - she is called upon to keep one and one's belongings safe from those with foul intentions. The Moon Goddesses Hevaren, Shenja, Emella and Nule are the Goddesses associated with and ruling over the four moons of Veria. They are aligned towards Maneros, although not precisely in the traditional role of servitude. While usually more concerned with celestial rather than Earthly matters, the Moon Goddeses do have a few particular investments on Veria. Quellan Quellan is the Demi-Goddess of seasons. She is portrayed as a gorgeous, desireable women dressed in the finest of clothes. She spends her time sewing new clothes for new seasons - heavy furs for winter, bright colours for spring, light silk for summer, feiry garb for autum. Tradition says that rainbows are caused when she accidently spills her dye. She is prayed to for the lengthening or shortening of seasons, depending on circumstance. She is also popular with tailors due to her craft. The Undertaker The Undertaker is the psychopomp Demi-God. He is portrayed as an elderly man, wearing black clothes in a style fashionable and refined to the area he is in. He also has massive, ominous black feathered wings that he usually keeps folded back. He appears to those who are about to die, taking their soul on to its next destination. Some have suggested a connection between the Undertaker and Maneros, or at least the Moon-Goddess Hevaren, due to her association with crows - flocks of these birds are often associated with the undertaker. Some say the Undertaker lives in the void beyond the Pale Moon, while others say that he is the father of the moons, older than the very world itself, or that he was gifted the use of crows by Maneros for some unknown service. The Undertaker does not comment on the matter. Ysdiral Ysdiral, or the Grey Lady, is the Demi-Goddess of disease and pestilence. She is portrayed as a pale woman with dark eyes, in a hooded grey robe. She carries a staff with a black bell on the end, that makes a discordant clanging as she walks. She is said to be the shepardess of plague, following behind them wherever they go. And yet, without her, disease would spread indefinately. She is preyed to for mercy in times of illness. Banished Demi-Gods These are Demi-Gods who sided with the Primorials during the War. Because of this they were imprisoned underground as well after the conclusion of the conflict. Some had their very natures altered or overturned by their fall. Their power is greatly decreased and restricted and it is rare for the average mortal to know of them at all. Unlike Demi-Gods, who usually have forms shifting depending on the perceptions of mortals, the Banished are usually portrayed in art with similar features. Eru Eru is the Banished Demi-Goddess of lonliness and isolation. She is depicted as a rather unremarkable figure, clad in black, but noticeable for not having a head. Her neck stump does not flow blood, but dark water. Eru is one of the more mysterious Banished, her role before the War uncertain. It is said that her underground domain is made of thousands of tiny caves, each crowded with dead trees. Favnil The Banished Demi-god of excessive wealth and avarice, he appears as a twisted, flint-scaled dragon with massive, semi-luminous eyes and a mouthful of needle-fine teeth. His realm is a huge cavern filled with gold, gems, precious ores, and other subterranean riches, and he guards it with an obsessive, paranoid fury. He was a vanguard of the Deep couple in the War, as a Demi-God of rock and metal, his stone armour protecting him thoroughly, and fought mostly as a mercenary, for treasure rather than any cause. He is so greedy, in fact, that he is to blame for many mines or caves collapsing just as a vein of gold or buried treasure is about to be found. The Grand Maester The Grand Maester is the Banished Demi-God of hatred, intolerance and persecution. He is portrayed as a child-like general decked out in the grandest of finery - except for the stains of blood coming from the two gaping holes in place of eyes. The Grand Maester was a servant of the God of the Deep Caverns and jockied for a position of military importance, despite being the Demi-God of Servitude. He was almost immediately defeated by the new Gods and surrendered to them, begging to be allowed to join their side in the struggle. However, he began to sow discord among his new allies, hoping to weaken their campaign and re-gain the favour of his master. His plan did not work and the new Gods were not amused, leading to his present existence. His domain is decked out in dim grandeur, a palace for him to pretend at greatness. Imenok Imenok is the Banished Demi-God of jealousy and envy. He is portrayed as a hidious, bloated, vaguely cat-like creature, with pale, hairless, repulsive flesh. His other defining feature is his hungry green eyes. He is constantly infuriated by his new imprisonment and loss of status, having once been Demi-God of the bestial primordial spirits that roamed the land, and will attempt to instill similar feelings in mortals. His paranoia extends to not only being envious of the above world, but jealous of the undergound realms of other banished. His domain is filled with ruined constructions and dessicated corpses - all that he once worked on but abandoned. Lakkanar Lakkanar is the Banished Demi-Goddess of magma, volcanoes, discord and destruction. She is portrayed as a thin, bitter creature covered in patches of hardened volcanic rock. Before the War she was a Demi-Goddess of fire who gleefully caused random and wanton destruction. However, Thogen was appalled at this senseless, chaotic violence and fought with her, snuffing out her indiscriminate flames and imprisoning her for the wanton damage she had caused, and thus taking over the position of controller of fire. Now she can only strike at the surface through volcanos and other subterranean tectonic activity. Her domain is a feiry place, a furnace of lava. Olamna A Banished Demi-goddess representing silence and blindness, she is shown as a mobile obsidian statue of a naked woman blindfolded and gagged, and lacking ears. She is a mutual servant of both of the Deep Gods, and has no real realm of residence, instead wandering the endless caverns and ocean trenches. She is horribly jealous and spiteful of those still able to see and hear, and often temps mortals into coming down into caves and abandoned mines so they might experience the same sensory deprivation as herself. Paphrent Paprhent is the Banished Demi-God of control and paranoia. He is portrayed as a cyclopean figure, with wings intead of arms and grasping talons. He was once the Demi-God of the sky, and delighted in his endless realm. During the War he acted as spy and saboteur, always watching from above. He is now trapped in his dark domain, with a roof desperately painted to resemble the skies he has lost. In his bitterness, he makes mortals suspect each other and try to control each others potential actions out of fear. Vreckt Vreckt is the Banished Demi-Goddess of of parasitism and taking advantage of others. She is portrayed like a monstrous tick, with a small, ugly human face. Vreckt was once the Demi-Goddess of the great bestial spirits that inhabited the primordial sea. During the war, however, she was just as content to leech off the lifeforce of her allies as of her enemies. After the war, the Goddess of the Sea's Abyss was angred at Vreckt's failure, and she was banished from the Goddess's court to her current domain, a deep, dark, watery pit, where it is said she tempts mortals into getting others to do their work for them. Category:Deiology